A Day Which Will Live in Infamy
by Marie-Jean A. Sc
Summary: A series of intense drabbles....Involving Mione and pretty much anyone else I feel like...I f you have suggestions, I'll consider em and probably use em, so....Beast/slash/trio/non-con sort of ...and until later-thats pretty much it...


**The Day Hermione Granger Lost Her Virginity**

_A/N: When I say "day" I am referring to a 24 hour period; by no means does a sunrise to sunset kind of event takes place here. This all happens from 7 pm on a Friday night to 7pm on a Saturday night._

Hermione reminded herself to hex Seamus soundly when she got the chance.  
The light was beginning to fade from the sky and she picked up her pace as she trudged up the path from Forbidden Forest. She was ticked off at Professor Snape for ordering her to collect a sample of the wild sneezewort growing there. Didn't he know that she had better things to do than pander to his silly research ideas about Befuddlement Draughts? The evening spent gathering the smallish leaves wouldn't have been so bad if she could have been comfortable while she was doing it. But, no, she didn't have that luxury because Seamus, the great prat, had decided to go on a knicker raid and had taken every single pair from their dorm. She'd been in the shower at the time, so she couldn't even cast a cleaning spell on the pair she'd worn earlier and reuse them. The wool of her skirt had worn at her bare bottom, pulling across her skin in strange ways when she knelt to pick the leaves, causing her much embarrassment and blushing even though there was no one to see her. A cool breeze swept in from the lake and swirled under her robes. Her skirt flew out from her bottom first and then her front. She grabbed frantically at the front of her robes to ease her discomfiture and felt her cheeks flush a deep crimson. "Silly girl," she berated herself and strode resolutely past Hagrid's hut. When she got her hands on Seamus…  
Her legs brushed swiftly back and forth, and she tried to ignore the coolness of her skin from the evening air. She didn't want to think about how the movement of her thighs and the feel of her bare skin rubbing this way and that made her even more aware of what lay down there and that it was uncovered for anyone in the world to see. The rubbing had, in addition to causing her great embarrassment, had made her feel strange, like there was an incessant tingling in her nether regions. She felt slick in a way she had only felt when she had let Harry, Draco, Sirius, and Remus—all on separate occasions, mind you—take certain liberties with— 'Woof!'  
She jumped, almost dropping the jar, "Oh, Fang, don't do that!"  
'Woof!' came her reply and she glared at the large boarhound wagging his tail at her.  
"I know you miss Hagrid, but honestly, that's no reason to bark at passers-by," Hermione paused in her trek. Fang apparently mistook her words and delay for an invitation to play, because he came bounding straight toward her, wagging and woofing all the way. She shrieked and dodged him once, "I don't have time for this, Fang!"  
Firmly believing he had obeyed her, Mione was totally unprepared for the two hundred pounds of dog which collided heavily with her back. Her breath left her lungs with a great whoosh and she landed on her chest with her legs sprawled. "Oh, Fang." He let out a joyful bark right into her ear. His huge paws pinned her robes awkwardly as she tried to get up. A glob of drool hit the side of her neck and she attempted to bat him away, "Get off, Fang!" She made it to all fours and was reaching for the jar of sneezewort when another gust of wind blew over them. Her robes and skirt flipped up and bunched up between her back and Fang's wide chest. She struggled to move, but it only caused her robes to tangle tighter about her and hike the skirt up even further. Hermione attempted to free the edges of her clothes from under the dog's paws, "Move!" Nothing seemed to be working. She knelt down, raising her bottom in the air, to get a better purchase on her pinned sleeves. Fang was panting on the back of her neck and wagging his tail so hard his entire backside was waving back and forth across her hips. The coolness of the air and the stifling warmth of the dog above her were almost more than she could bear. Something warm, wet, and blunt nudged the cleft between her cheeks. Hermione snapped her head around. She was sure her heart skipped a few beats when she saw that Fang's penis had slipped out of its protective sheath. Her fingers spasmed and ripped up a few blades of grass. It was bigger than anything she'd ever seen before, at least twenty-five centimeters from the blunt tip to the huge knot around the base. The red surface gleamed when Fang began to move his hips against hers. He grunted and she squealed, feeling the thing slide up the furrow of her arse and squeeze between the small of her back and his belly. The fluid from the leaking tip smeared over the mound of her buttocks and began dribbling down the backs of her thighs. Hermione wanted to collapse into a sobbing heap, but she knew that would lead somewhere completely unacceptable and she couldn't let that happen. She made a desperate grab at her robes and surged forward; she did succeed in moving forward and getting her shoulders in front of Fang's front legs, but her arms remained trapped in her tangled sleeves and her face nearly collided with the grass as she fell forward. A dry sob escaped her when she found she couldn't move at all. The dog's legs pressed close around her ribcage and his cock was freed from above her hips. It bounced over her anus and nudged at her vagina. "Please, no," she pleaded as her voice broke.  
Fang clearly didn't understand her and thrust himself inside. The dog was huge, taking her virginity in one fell swoop, and he stretched her 'til Hermione thought she would rip. His hot breath tickled the back of her neck and he paused, just resting inside her for a moment, the length of him smoother and less uncomfortable than she thought it would be. She shrieked in shame as he began to thrust, moving himself forward and pushing her hips higher each time. It shouldn't be this way, this couldn't be happening, Fang's penis slipping in so easily and mingling his juices with her own. His thrusts were so forceful they shoved her forward and her hands slid back out from under her, leaving bare patches of soft earth where the side of her face met the ground. She arched her back to relieve the pressure on her cheekbone and gasped when Fang seemed to slide in with less resistance. He was picking up speed, moving with a momentum that no man could possibly hope to match, back and forth, back and forth, in and out, back and forth, in and out always constantly rubbing a spot inside her that made her entire lower body tingle. The large knot bumped up against her. She wanted to tense, but made herself relax, knowing it would hurt less that way. She moaned when he stretched her again until she knew she was dying because it hurt so bad and felt so good and hurt so good and oh God she wanted to crawl in a hole and never come out. It was so much, too big, lodged up inside her and rubbed at that one spot making her come twice in a row and shoot fluid when she finally let go. She could feel him all the way within her sheath probing places that had never before been touched and she needed more. If only she could just finish this she could slink away and never let anyone know what had happened because that would mean the end of her and she couldn't stand that ever. He had to finish—she had to make him finish but she didn't know how she decided to try whatever would work. She squeezed her internal muscles down tight around Fang's cock and he grunted above her and licked at her ear, leaving a trail of musky wetness down her neck. His powerful, swift thrusts had her keening for release. Her hand went on its own to her genitals and felt where he was attached to her and moaned when her fingers brushed her clitoris and sent sparks through her body, toes curled, and stars flying in her eyes. She rubbed again, harder this time, not caring that it was Fang, a dog, that was doing this to her, just wanting to find that peak that was so close she could taste it and she needed it so much. Flick once, flick twice, a circle and she was breaking into a million pieces and shouting into the gathering dark and leaking fluid in great gushes down her legs and onto her calves and her muscles kept contracting around him and he was spurting up into her and she could hear him grunting and she couldn't take any more and it was perfect. Hermione choked on her sobs as Fang finally withdrew from her. She tugged her robes around her and huddled on the ground. Hagrid's dog whined and licked at her cheek, she smelled of sex and of dog and to her that was now the best scent in the whole world. "Oh, Fang," she sighed.  
Feeling guilty, she brought him back into Hagrid's hut. To her great surprise the large man was fast asleep on his bed. She gently woke him, and he blearily went out back to wash his face, or at least that's what she assumed from his garbled gibberish. Deciding to sit at the table while she waited for him to come back in, Hermione made herself at home.  
Once settled, she set about scratching behind Fang's ears. The huge mastiff immediately rolled his eyes and let out pleased rumble. She sank her fingers into the thick fur of Fang's coat, enjoying the feeling of the strong muscles of his back as she stroked him. His body was warm and the feel of it so near to her was comforting. Her face blushed as she recalled the scene from not more than five minutes ago. Fang shifted against her thigh, smelling her arousal. He moved so that his head rested on her lap and Hermione automatically went to stroke his head. She glanced down at the big dog, but before she had chance to do anything, he moved again. His muzzle went beneath her short school skirt and his tongue and teeth began heavily worrying her clitoris. She moaned heavily and clasped his ears, pulling his head closer to her. She gasped and wept as he drove her newly deflowered body insane with erotic pleasure and pain. He bit gently into her clit and then shot his long, pink tongue up within her tiny core, driving her quickly to a short but powerful orgasm. As she panted, he lapped at the pooling essence she was leaking. Fang's heavy paws suddenly landed on her lap as he jumped up. Startled, Hermione could do little but push at his shoulders as she breathlessly tried to make him get down. Fang's weight overwhelmed her though. Even as Hagrid came in, shouting, the big black dog began to frantically hump her legs.  
"FANG!" Hagrid roared. "DOWN BOY!" The half-giant strode around the table, grabbed the dog's collar, and with a fantastic display of strength yanked the animal away from the young girl. Mione fell off her (now wet) seat as she scurried sideways, away from the dog which was still trying to reach her. Indeed, as her bottom collided with the floor and she fell into the basket that acted as Fang's bed, the dog broke loose and bounded towards her. She had a momentary glimpse of an enormous red cock jutting out from between a pair of swollen balls which turned her on beyond any level of arousal she had ever reached when Hagrid was dragging his dog away from her again. Hagrid turned to her and asked, "Yeh alrigh', Mione?"  
Her eyes met his across the expanse of the small hut, and his eyes followed the hand she brought to the apex between her legs. Mione pressed the flat of her palm firmly against her vagina – utterly unsurprised to find that she was not merely wet, but soaking—probably creating a puddle beneath her. She quickly slipped a finger easily into her cunt. The tremble that ran through her body in response was immediate and violent. Merlin! She was practically dripping! Even as she worked a finger into her tight channel, she felt another surge of moisture arrive to ease its passage. Quickly, she added another digit and then another until she felt deliciously stretched. Then she heard Hagrid groan, and knew he had released Fang's collar. Fang came bounding over to her, 25 cm cock bouncing freely. He moaned and began humping her again, rubbing against her as frantically as possible. She moaned as Hagrid rushed over to the two of them. Hagrid pulled her hands from her nether region and Fang quickly brought his thick and full cock to her faucet of an entrance. She screamed as he barreled into her tight sheath, still uncomfortable since this was only her second time. She held her breath and closed her eyes, tilting her head back. Fang slammed into her and his weight pushed her painfully against his bed. He rocked back and forth twice before Hagrid pulled him back again. But, since Fang was buried so deeply into Mione's tight channel that the two could not be separated, she was dragged along with the lumbering dog.  
"Oh for all that is holy…" Hagrid panted and then hurriedly gave in, and freed his cock, which was of a size easily comparable to Fang's. Placing himself over Mione's head, he angled her neck and speared his immense, swollen member down her tight throat. Now being viciously thrust into from two directions, Mione could do none other than comply with her two large paramours. Both fucked her small body heavily, and just when she thought she couldn't hold her breath anymore and knew Fang was going to break her, all three came together.  
Sated and very sore, Mione pulled away from the two sleeping giants, smiled, and began walking back to the school; she stopped by Severus' to drop off the sneezewort and came face to face with Snape plowing Ginny against his desk. The glass jar fell from her hand and shattered on the stone floor. Black eyes met brown ones; he could see the light bulb switch on. She smirked, put a finger to her lips and slipped towards the frantic couple. She pulled out her wand, and with a wicked gleam in her eye, she cast a spell upon the humping couple and then upon herself. Snape keened when he realized what she had done.  
"Yes, Severus. I cast the Masterum Curse. Both of you shall remain just on the brink of your most earth-shattering orgasm until you give me mine." She slid agilely betwixt them, removing Severus' member from Ginny's loins and whispered, "I'd get started."  
Ginny began frantically disrobing her best friend, and then gazed at the attentions her paramour was divining unto Mione; he was avidly licking and fondling Mione's folds, who moaned low in the back of her throat and held his head and hands against her. Ginny watched the two of them and her gaze settled upon Mione's gently swaying and quite ample breasts. Ginny felt a wave of jealousy sweep through her as she saw Mione's large, tanned breasts, erect nipples, and look of ecstasy, so she began pinching and squeezing Mione's nipples hard, pressing them between her nails. "What size bra do you wear, Mione? Huh? Do you always gloat to yourself you've bigger boobs than me? Tell me, Mione, what size?"  
"34 double D," Mione managed to gasp out against her inclining orgasm. Severus groaned in appreciation of the conversation and quickly brought Mione down to his throbbing member. She slid on as though she were designed for it. He held her still, not allowing her to move, and nodded to Ginny. Mione tried to lift her head to follow Ginny's movements, but her attention was held by Severus' tongue, which was drawing lazy circles along her poorly abused breasts.  
She instantly snapped her attention to Ginny's hands when they began securing paper fasteners to her nipples. "Ow! Oh-ow!" Mione began weeping, and then felt an icy jet of water blast against her clitoris. She moaned loudly. Severus laid his prize student across his desk, Ginny kept the glacial faucet aimed true with her wand, even as her lover began thrusting madly, spinning his hips, curving and arching his pelvis into her best friend. Hermione felt the pressure within her reach volcanic proportions. And then it happened. Ginny shoved Mione up and spread herself beneath Mione, all while making out with Snape over Mione's shoulder. Ginny pulled Mione's fingers to her clit, and set her angrily working the tender flesh. Ginny's right hand kept the icy spray of water aimed at Mione's clit, and Severus began painfully tugging on the fasteners attached to her screaming nipples. Mione came with a wail and a huge gush of fluid. Severus went limp after spilling his semen into her for six straight minutes. He tottered over to his chair and collapsed into it. Ginny pushed out from under Mione and rolled limply into Snape's lap. Both stared at the heaving brunette on his desk. She sat up after a minute or two, glanced at the glowing couple and grinned. "See you around," she murmured as she dressed into her shirt, bra, skirt, socks and shoes.  
Casting a quick charm to tame her messy hair, she hurried up to her next appointment—Animagus practice with Harry, Ron, Sirius, and Remus—but she found no one in the room but Sirius and Remus. "Wha-what's going on?"  
"I cancelled class. No one else complained. Got a problem with that, Mione?" Sirius as satirically and cocked an eyebrow at her.  
"Absolutely not, Sirius. Do the two of you remember a conversation we've had, where you promised to…. Ahem… Further my education, once I had… er… completed the beginner's course?"  
I took Sirius a few minutes to piece together what she meant, then his eyes lit up as Remus asked, "You are… no longer a virgin, Mione?"  
"Not anymore, no." The two men glanced at each other and groaned. Hermione knew she was in for the ride of her life. Literally. Not even Hagrid could compete with Lupin's 'little friend' this close to the full moon. No one. Except, maybe, Snuffles.  
Both men began circling the young girl; Sirius cast a charm at the door to lock it while Remus cast a sound-proofing charm on the classroom and sleeping quarters beyond. Hermione licked her lips in anticipation which quickly spurred a stripping frenzy in the two men. Quite shortly, Mione was gazing at both Remus and Sirius is their nude glory. Adonis was nothing to either of the two epitomes of male attractiveness before her blessed eyes. "Oh my," she murmured as she saw Remus large, painfully erect member twitch.  
Before she could even blink, Sirius had magiked all her clothes onto the floor, and pushed—shoved, really—her down onto all fours. His hands began a leisurely foray through her nether regions, as he was stretched over her. Remus laid his nude body beneath hers, and began caressing and suckling her still sore breasts. Then with no further ado, Sirius shoved his foot-long rod into her vagina. She screamed and her muscles contracted around his velvet length. Remus grinned before catching her mouth with his, and shoved his tongue into her mouth. Sirius was frantically thrusting above her, cradling her bum to his pelvis as he tried to hurl himself over the edge. Mione grin Remus grin beneath her lips before he stilled Sirius. "Let me try something, will you?" Remus was asking her. She nodded, trying to breathe from the overdose of physical pleasure. He grinned, moved his hands to where her body joined Sirius' and then inserted his forefinger. She moaned as he began to move his finger. She heard Sirius groan. "Now, don't move, either of you," Remus whispered. Then he added another finger and another. Hermione's inner walls were clamping down on the appendages with a savage ferocity. Remus used his fingers to stretch her even further, and then in a move to fast for her eyes to follow, he replaced his fingers with his turgid member. Mione gasped and her head lolled down to the crook of Remus neck. Remus sat the three of them up so that Mione was straddling him and Sirius was astride his legs, so that both members shot straight up within the small brunette.  
And then the ride of her life began. Both pulled her upwards and then down, slamming her tight cunt onto their enormous dicks, Remus' measuring a foot-and-a-half long, and both brought her to a powerful, long-lasting climax, before they came together within her. She woke up a few moments later, and slid painfully off. Both kissed her ardently, but she said only, "See you at dinner," and blew a kiss to each.


End file.
